


Deserving

by HDLynn



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/pseuds/HDLynn
Summary: When you find Marcus missing from bed late one night you go searching for him.
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @AgentPike:  
> My bby Marcus + “I shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy”? 🥺

When I woke up it was immediately disorienting because I couldn’t figure out why I had woken up. The clock read 3:25 AM in a glowing shade of green though it took a moment of rubbing the sandy sleep from my eyes to be able to read it. Turning over to see if Marcus was wake I found his side of the bed empty, his side of the comforter left messy.

Snaking a hand over to feel the indentation his body had left, I found his side still slightly warm to the touch, not cold. So he hadn’t been gone too long. Closing my eyes for a moment I groaned and got up, pulling the comforter with me like an enormous puffy cape since I wasn’t ready to be cold.

I found my husband sitting in the hallway, his back against the wall as he gazed into our baby daughter’s bedroom. He must have heard her through the baby monitor and came to check on her. I just didn’t know why in the world he was sitting in the middle of our hallway, in the middle of the night, in the dark and alone.

“Marcus?” I mumbled groggily, still partly asleep as I settled down beside him giving him a portion of my blanket. I sighed as he automatically settled an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. It wasn’t as comfortable as our bed but he was nice and warm so it was easy enough to relax into him even on the hard floor.

He motioned to the crib, “She was fussing through the monitor, but by the time I got here she had self soothed herself back to sleep.”

I hummed, happy to hear that. We had been trying to train the youngest Pike to start going back to sleep on her own, but Marcus had been the one taking it hardest. He didn’t like hearing his baby girl crying, which was adorable but also occasionally frustrating when he sometimes just jumped immediately into action before seeing if our daughter would go back to sleep on her own.

“I shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy? Right?” Marcus suddenly asked in a choked whisper before pulling me in even closer and turning his face into my hair.

I was immediately more awake at that tone, “Babe,” I soothed. “What’s wrong?”  
He remained quiet for a long moment, I let him take his time. Carding a hand through his hair as he sorted out his thoughts until he pulled away from me just enough so that he could look at me with those liquid brown eyes of his.

“I just can’t believe this is my life,” he said earnestly. “I don’t know how I got lucky enough to meet you and now we have a house and a kid?”

“Maybe we’re both lucky,” I said softly as I cuffed his cheek in my hand. “I know I’ve felt lucky every day since I met you.”

He raised an eyebrow, smirking at me slightly lopsidedly.

“That wasn’t the general sentiment at the museum the day I met you.”

“Well, I suppose the staff weren’t happy in general about the attempted robbery even if your team did stop them. But I never can look at that one painting of Monet’s _Water Lilies_ after that day without also thinking of you,” I teased.

He grimaced, “Ahhh, yes the shootout.”

“I was more thinking of how you literally used your body to shield me, a literal stranger then, from said shootout. Hard _not_ to immediately start crushing on the attractive FBI agent who saved your life.”

He blushed and mumbled something about it being ‘just his job’ but I hushed him with brushing one gentle kiss after another over his lips until I lost count of them and I rested my forehead against his.

“I love you, Marcus Pike,” I said hushed but fiercely. “And you do deserve to be happy…and you also deserve some sleep. ‘cause your daughter is probably going to wake up with a wet diaper in a couple hours and I’m pretty sure it’s your turn.”

My heart glowed when he smiled at my words, his dimple showing up and his eyes crinkling in that gentle way I loved.

“Only if you come back to bed with me,” he said as he helped me off the floor, stealing a kiss before continuing, “And I love you too, _even_ when you steal the comforter,” he teased with an affectionate smile as we both quietly padded back to our room hand-in-hand.


End file.
